


the greatest view

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really There is No Plot Whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: David manages to lock his gaze with Joe in the mirror; grunting low when he watches Joe’s clever fingers stroking his cock. Every firm twist, every caress, every stroke makes him moan like a whore he knows he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse but to fuel my own mirror sex kink. ha!
> 
> this has been beta-read by the awesome [CelticPixie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPixie). Thank you, darling! all mistakes are mine.

There is a tall mirror being innocently propped up against the window of their bedroom. It’s been standing there since they moved into the new apartment three weeks ago and he keeps forgetting to hang it no matter how many times David reminds him.

Right now, Joe is busy trying to nail his boyfriend against the wall and the mirror offers him a great view of David arching his broad back to make his ass stand out even more. He slaps the side of David’s ass and watches it jiggle a bit when David moans, and his head bows low till his forehead almost touches the cool wall surface. .

It’s an exquisite image but he needs to see more.

“Shift to your right,” Joe orders huskily, hips grinding down against the wet cleft of David’s ass; his fingers trailing on David’s chest, skimming his right nipple before twisting it hard, causing the younger man to throw his head up and gasp. Joe nips at David’s cheek, hard enough that there will be a mark there and then gently, almost reverently, he guides David’s chin to look at the mirror propped against the window.

“So pretty,” Joe coos, splaying his hand possessively on David’s taut belly, fingers caressing the jutting hipbone. Rolling his hips gently before snapping them in sharp thrust, causing David to claw at the wall when Joe slides his cock in one smooth motion. “And so snug. Fuck!”

“Joe!” David gasps, reaching up over his head to lock his arms behind Joe’s neck; burying his long fingers in Joe’s sweaty curls.

“You look beautiful like this, David. All pliant and naked, begging for my cock. Look at us, baby. Look how slutty you are for me,” Joe croons and David opens his eyes and moans at their reflection in the glass. How the sunlight is bathing their skins in golden hue; making them look like gods.

David grinds his soft ass into Joe’s cock, presses his sweaty back against Joe’s slick skin; tightening his rim when Joe fucks him shallowly.

“That’s it,” Joe hisses, fingers trailing from David’s hipbone to his belly, caressing his way to David’s smooth, hard cock; stroking the sleek curve with the clear fluids bubbling out from the slit.

David’s loud whining makes Joe grits his teeth in order to control himself. He is equally affected by their reflection in the mirror. How lewd they look bucking and grinding against each other like animals in heat. How beautiful they are, moving so fluidly together like they know each other’s rhythms by heart.

Joe snarls when David leans down to press his forehead against the wall once again, fingers trying to find purchase to grip on something and how he hides his face in the crook of his arm as he looks at their reflection with his mouth wide open.

“Lieb…” David whines, his blue eyes looking too glassy from the pleasure he is experiencing.

“What is it? What do you want, baby?” Joe asks, thrusting his hips a bit too forcefully, cutting off David’s words from spilling out from his mouth and he bares his teeth when David undulates his hips.

“Please…” David whispers, the word is lost against his feverish skin as his eyes flutter shut.

“Don’t close your eyes, sweetheart,” Joe growls, stroking David’s cock; rocking deeper with each thrust. The force behind the thrust knocks the breath out of David, it makes him sucks on his lush bottom lip, a series of soft _ah-ah-ah_ being punched out from his chest.

Joe can feel David’s thighs trembling from being spread for too long; using his free hand to caress David's right thigh, he shushes his boyfriend gently when he starts to gulp back a whimper. "Look at us, baby. Look at yourself. Look at what I’m doing to you.”

David manages to lock his gaze with Joe in the mirror; grunting low when he watches Joe’s clever fingers stroking his cock. Every firm twist, every caress, every stroke makes him moan like a whore he knows he is. He blinks his eyes several times to expel the hazy lust clouding his vision and focuses on Joe instead of the slow throbbing pleasure in his belly.

They look so different but so achingly familiar at the same time; sweaty dark hair curling up, the thin sheen on their naked bodies, how they are connected in the most intimate way possible. Even when Joe is slightly skinnier than David, he looks positively feral like this as he ravishes and fucks David’s body the way he knows how; rough and wild, his eyes dark with lust. Chasing both their pleasure together.

It makes David bite his lip, makes David gasp Joe’s name. Makes David clinches his ass way too tight until Joe curses and snaps his wrist in quick succession, stroking David’s cock almost painfully.

“Fuck, David!” Joe moans brokenly, burying his cock deeper and his rhythms are all over the place. He wants to tell David how much he looks like a whore, being stuffed by his cock and loving it. How he wants to fuck David in a room full of people, how there is a desire to possess David in the most animalistic way, to make him his forever.

But all that comes out from his mouth as he spills inside David is a choked, “Love you.” being uttered so gently that David might have misheard it but there is no mistaking the soft press of kisses on his broad shoulder when Joe slumps forward to rest his head at the back of David’s neck, speeding up his strokes, jerking David roughly through it. Eyes flickering to the mirror as he watches David’s little tongue licking his sinful mouth.

“You’re a dirty slut, ain’t ya, Web?” Joe grunts, tugging at David’s thick hair with his free hand, David baring his throat in an act of submission. “Should have made you suck my cock. Should have come on your face. Paint that pretty face with my come and you’d like that, right Web?”

David nods, hissing harshly when Joe rubs his cockhead, body trembling when he feels the low fire licking from his spine down, down, down his belly.

“You’d like that because you’re _my darling boy_ ,” Joe whispers and sinks his teeth on David’s shoulder. Without warning and whining Joe’s name, David comes spilling around his fist, coating his fingers in sticky wetness and David’s bright blue eyes are still locked with his even when his whole body is shuddering from the force.

They stay tangled and panting and sweaty for a long, long moment as they catch their breath.

Joe mouths the delicate curve of David’s jaw and shivers when David clenches around him. In the mirror, he can see the beginning of a hickey forming on David’s shoulder and something in his chest warms up with the thought of David going about his day, with that mark on his body.

“You really should put up that mirror,” David says, voice going hoarse from all the moaning he did before.

“Maybe I should place it on the ceiling just above our bed,” he replies cheekily, grinning when David rolls his eyes at him. “I think I’ve developed a new fetish after today.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“That’s not a no,” Joe quips back, nuzzling David’s cheek before kissing him fondly, thinking to himself that he should borrow a tall ladder from someone and get to work before David changes his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have reached this point, thank you so much for reading! kudos and comment are really much appreciated!


End file.
